


She's perfect

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013





	1. Chapter 1

I like the way she walks past me after an argument, not even glancing once in my direction.

I like the way I know how to cheer her up, like the time I bought her chocolates and put on her favorite record.

I like how she always sees good in other people, even if they say something horrible to her face, she laughs it off.

I like how she never has a care in the world, like a free spirit.

I like the friendship she has with Chloe and Izzy, it’s just so..there are know words, it’s like they where all meant to be sisters in another life, they support each other.

I like how she actually talk to my dad, there’s been many times when I’ve left them to it.

I like baby b, it makes me think that one day we might have a baby too.

I like how she’s connected with Karim and ignored victor.

I like the way she does her hair so long, wavy and soft, how do girls even do that.

I like that she yes to moving into my flat.

I like the cat she picked, even though she insisted on naming him Charles the 2nd.

I like they way she tries to cook me tea but fails epic-ally, burnt food in the bin and menus out.

I liked the day she surprised by painting the spare room yellow and announcing she was pregnant.

I liked watching her bump grow bigger, as our child cooked away.

I liked that she vocalized all her opinions about me to the entire hospital as she gave birth.

I liked watching as she placed our newborn into the light pink cot.

I liked that she yes when I proposed even if it was the time we all decided to go camping again.

I liked the day I waited at the top of the aisle for my two girls to walk to me.

I liked the day she said yes.

“I love you Rae Nelson”

“I love you too Finn Nelson”


	2. He's perfect

I get this feeling every time I see his face, it feels like love but who am I to know about that I’m only 17, give a girl a break jesus.

Okay fine I’m totally, completely head over heals in love with him and news flash diary it is not a joke.

Finn is just ooh wow so dreamy, it’s hard to explain its like a tingle from the tips of my fingers all the way down to my lady bits, ahaa you heard it hear first diary.

I absolutely love his hair, its just, well i do t have words for it really, its like a soft tickle against my face every time he stuffs his dave into my neck; heaven.

I adore the way nothing can scare him or alarm him, he’s the calm and collected one in this relationship if you haven’t already noticed.

I love that he’s planing a big birthday surprise for me, its been going on for weeks, all the secrecy and yet he hasn’t said a single word about any of it , god its so annoying i could scream!.

I guess what I’m trying to say here diary is that i love Finn Nelson.

Right so now I’ve told you i should probably tell Finn too!.


End file.
